


The Ouran High School Host Club Haunting

by serenawitchwriter



Category: Danny Phantom, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Danny joins the Host Club, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Ghost Hunting, Makeover, Not a crack fic, Shenanigans, cannon typical shinanigans, i'm gonna level with ya i don't know how to tag this yet, i've seen this idea before but didn't like how it was handled, so i'm doing it myself, the host club tries to help, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenawitchwriter/pseuds/serenawitchwriter
Summary: After the murder of their parents, Danny and Jazz Fenton are adopted by their worst enemy, the man who killed them. In an attempt to further control and isolate them, Vlad Masters whisks them away to another country, away from ghosts and away from their friends.But there was one thing Vlad wasn't counting on:The Ouran High School Host Club.Unable to resist a good mystery and the desire to help their strange new classmate, the Host Club may have bitten off more than they can chew. But with there own brand of craziness, they're going to help Danny Fenton whether he asks for it or not. Let's just hope they brought their ghost shields.





	1. New school, New people

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect regular updates from this one.
> 
> i'm actually really excited about this crossover, it's not one you usually see but i see a lot of potential in it. the host club is great about helping people with emotional issues and god knows Danny has those. plus, host club + ghost fighting = a wild ride.
> 
> believe it or not but this isn't gonna be a crack fic.

Principal Yuzuru Suoh burst into tears when he read their file.

 

Danny felt his eye twitch and Vlad moved to stand behind his chair and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Danny tensed and he shot a look at his sister who was sitting beside him. Jazz gave him a look told him not to do anything and with a feeling of resignation, he turned back to the principal.

 

They were sitting in a cream-colored office, furnished expensively with shined mahogany and marble pictures. Everything had a pastel and soft feel except for the hard professional lines of the desk and the neatly organized bookshelves fit into the corners of the room behind principal Suoh but not immediately behind him. The space behind him was instead taken by a portrait of the former headmaster, another Suoh, and a Japanese flag wrapped comfortably around its pole.

 

“You poor children! Orphaned commoners, in a new country with only each other and your new father for comfort! Struck by tragedy so young, pulled from all you know as home,” the principal cried sympathetically. His voice was loud and jazz leaned away from him, in part because he looked like he wanted to hug them. She couldn’t follow the Japanese very well but she certainly got the gist.

 

“Please, Suoh-san, reminding the children of their unfortunate background is not beneficial,” Vlad said smoothly, also speaking Japanese. He squeezed Danny's shoulder as if to comfort him, but Danny read it as more a subtle threat to behave. Danny clenched his teeth but didn’t otherwise respond to the touch. “We must remind them what is good in their lives,” Vlad continued. “They have me, they’re presented with a marvelous educational opportunity, and they can reinvent themselves in a new place. I am sure they can find happiness here.”

 

Danny’s eye twitched again and Jazz hid her snort of disgust behind an ugly fake cough.

 

“Are you okay, my dear girl?” the principal asked concerned. Jazz forced a smile and nodded politely.

 

The principal wiped at his eyes and turned to Vlad. “Yes, of course, you’re quite right. It does no good to dwell on the past when we can be moving forward.” He pressed a small button on his desk. “You can send them in now, Mari-san.”

 

Two students in male uniforms stepped in moments later, both looking politely interested. The taller boy had neatly cut black hair and glasses. He was taller than Danny, but not by much, as Danny had started to hit his growth spurt hard. He had a calculating look in his eye that was too close to Vlad's for Danny's liking. The smaller boy was nicer looking. He had soft looking brown hair and giant brown eyes that exude kindness and natural warmth. He was rather feminine looking but Danny shrugged it off as unimportant.

 

“This is Kyouya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka, they are two incredibly intelligent students, top of their class, and they’ll be showing you two around the school, in place of the student council members. If you have any questions feel free to ask these fine students, or the student council members when they return from their meeting in Tokyo. Jasmine, you’ll be in Mr. Ootori’s class. Daniel, you’ll be with Mr. Fujioka. I hope you have a wonderful time at Ouran Academy.”

 

The principal gave a small bow a clear dismissal and Danny and Jazz stood, awkwardly shifting and moving closer to each other. Kyouya gave his most charming smile but Haruhi's expression was far warmer. Together the four students silently left the office, leaving Vlad to continue his conversation with the principal.

 

“I can’t help but question your decision to bring your children to another country at such a tumultuous time in their lives,” Principal Souh said, slightly sharper now that the students were out of the room.

 

Vlad just smoothed the front of his suit, still standing. “I only want what is best for them. They need to get away from those bad memories and bad influences. I assure you, they’ll fit into Ouran in no time.”

 

Despite being a stranger, even Principal Souh could read the unsaid ‘whether they like it or not’. He resolved to watch the situation carefully.

* * *

 

Danny loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt the moment he was in the hallway.

 

“I can’t do this, Jazz,” he said in English the moment he was out of hearing range of the office. He pulled his hair out of the slick looking ponytail Vlad had forced it into that morning and shook his hair out so it lay messily around his face. He swore that he was going to cut his hair as soon as he got his hands on a pair of scissors. He never wanted to look that much like the fruit loop again. He hated this.

 

Jazz sighed and relaxed her posture too. The two Japanese students looked back at them curiously as they made their way down the large garish hallway.

 

“I know this isn’t a good situation, Danny, but we have to make the best of what we’ve got. I mean, despite his reasons for sending us here, Ouran is a very prestigious school. Saying we went to Ouran will be great for our future resumes and a good learning experience.”

 

Danny just rolled his eyes. “Are you really still worried about school?” Danny's voice turned mocking. “I’m pretty sure _father_ could just buy Yale for you if you’re so desperate to attend.”

 

Jazz huffed, looking irritated. “You and I both know I can get into Yale on my own, and you know that’s not what this conversation is about.”

 

Danny scowled back and crossed his arms over his chest, not even noticing that he was wrinkling the blazer of his new uniform. “I know, I know,” he said venomously. “We have to play by his game or else things will only get worse for us. His psyche is in a delicate state. Blah blah blah, Jazz. Just because I have to do what he says doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

 

Jazz sighed and wrapped her arms around her little brother’s shoulders. “Danny…” she said sympathetically. The boy steadily relaxed into her hug. His expression turned tired and sad.

 

“I know…” Danny said softly back, letting his sister comfort him. She was the only family he had left after all.

 

Kyouya tactfully cleared his throat. “For future reference,” he said in clean English. “Most of the students of Ouran learn English as a second language, as many intend to go into business in the future.” his calculating eyes read the split second of panic in the foreigner's’ eyes as they realized he’d been eavesdropping. “If you want to keep your conversations private, I recommend having them in actual privacy.”

 

Both kids looked embarrassed and Danny asked. “There isn’t a way we could ask you to forget all of that, is there?”

 

Kyouya smiled, eyes closing and doing his best to give off an air of sympathy. “Not without a good reason.”

 

Danny’s shoulders slumped and Haruhi shot her sempai a disapproving look. “We don’t have anything to gain from telling anyone your secret,” she said carefully. “So there’s no reason to tell anyone.” Kyouya hummed in agreement, keeping an easy expression. “You don’t like your adopted father?”

 

She was trying to be delicate but couldn’t hide her genuine concern. Her new classmate seemed to wear tension as a second skin and it was clear that there was some bad blood between him and his new father.

 

“That’s an understatement,” Danny said snidely and Jazz elbowed him in the side and spoke more politely.

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

Kyouya’s eyes glinted slightly but otherwise showed no reaction. That had caught his attention. Vlad Masters was, after all, a very lucrative business man and if there were tensions in his new family, it may affect his business and by extension, Kyouya’s father’s business. His preliminary research of the new students hadn’t hinted at the drama he was seeing. Then again his information seemed incomplete. After all the Danny Fenton that stood in front him looked almost nothing like the photo of the fifteen-year-old on file.

 

The Danny in the folder had been skinny, short, and altogether unimpressive. Reports called him, unreliable, timid and clumsy. He was uninteresting, insignificant, and, in a word, ignorable.

 

The Danny that stood in front of him now… had potential. He had grown significantly taller and bulked up in the chest giving his silhouette a nice v shape. He was obviously muscular and his jawline had become more defined over the year. He had decent skin, though he could do with some moisturizer and maybe some fading cream for his scars. His hair left something to be desired, it was too long and framed his face badly. It had looked worse tied back, the boy's eyebrows were far too defined to show that much forehead. But it wasn’t something a good haircut couldn’t fix.

 

His eyes were his selling point. Bright blue and foreign, they stood out under his dark hair, shined with something mysterious and electric. Something distant and wary but somehow bright and alive. No, beyond just being a rare color in japan, Danny's eyes were something special. Something Kyouya would capture and sell if he played his cards right.

 

Danny coughed awkwardly. “so we were doing a tour?”

 

Haruhi seemed to start at the awkwardness and smile in a comforting way. She’d been staring at Danny too. the more she looked at him, the more scars she seemed to see. It was very… concerning. She had no idea how he could get so hurt. The tension between he and his adopted father seemed a likely guess but she didn’t have enough information to say anything and she didn’t want to jump to conclusions. “Yeah, come on, the school is pretty big so we should get to it.”

 

Kyouya nodded, sliding more gracefully out of his reverie. “Shall we?”

 

The tour of the school had proven more interesting than the Fenton siblings anticipated. The school was gigantic and had what amounted to an entire medical wing, several pools, several gymnasiums, a music wing, a historical wing complete with an actual museum, and art wing with an actual museum, a ballroom, huge gardens, huge kitchens that made food for the large cafeteria, a huge culinary section for students to learn the culinary arts, a library that was as big as the ballroom, another library that was smaller but the size of one of the gymnasiums, a section of science labs that made the Fenton’s homesick despite the clear difference in scale, and countless classrooms. Danny felt lost even with the tour guides, and Jazz begrudgingly admitted that she would need a map.

 

The language barrier came up in discussion, because it became clear that Danny was completely fluent in Japanese while Jazz was not. It was a strange reversal between the D and A student and Jazz felt a little out of her depth in the new country. Danny brushed off the complement of his language skills by saying “a friend taught me.” And Jazz couldn’t help but mutter ‘if ghost powers count as friends.’ But thankfully no one but Danny heard her.

 

In the end, the tour was rather pleasant for everyone and Danny knew for a fact that he was going to get permanently lost tomorrow. Maybe if he disappeared in the nether realm of the school hallways, Vlad would finally leave them alone. After getting the full tour it was time for the students to separate to attend their respective classes. Danny with Haruhi, Jazz with Kyouya. The siblings seemed weary of separating but promised they would see each other later. From an outside perspective, the exchange seemed rather intense, but after being around the twins so much, Haruhi reasoned that it could be worse.

 

Danny seemed to have relaxed while walking and he was much friendlier than when he had first stepped out of the office. He showed her his class schedule and Haruhi was surprised at how similar it was to her own. The only difference was that in the place of a foreign language he had elected to take an engineering course and in the place of chemistry he was taking astronomy.

 

“You like science?” she asked.

 

Danny smiled. “Yeah, my parents ar… were scientists. Their love of it has always been slightly infectious despite their eccentricities. Sure things could get kinda chaotic and dangerous, but that was part of the fun and they were always more brilliant for it. How could I not pick it up, too? It seems more and more likely that I’ll be the one to carry on the Fenton name.”

 

Haruhi had noticed the way Danny’s voice caught at the mention of his parents. His eyes were sad but he talked about his parents with a smile and soft fondness that tugged at her heartstrings.

 

“I know what you mean,” Haruhi said offering a bit of levity. “I’m following in my mother's footsteps as well.”

 

Danny looked at her, catching on to the implications about her mother. He felt a strong wave of sympathy after his recent loss and he nudged Haruhi gently with his shoulder. “I’m sure you’re making her proud.”

 

“Same for you,” she smiled warmly.

 

They had reached the classroom

* * *

 

Jazz’s walk with Kyouya went considerably differently.

 

Despite Kyouya’s aptitude for English, they walked in rather chilly silence.

 

Kyouya began to ask a few fishing questions, to gather information about her brother, or if she was a potential customer for the club, but that proved difficult as the girl was extremely guarded and protective of her brother, and obviously too motivated to waste her time on something like the Host Club.

 

Eventually she snapped at him to drop the act and Kyouya considered arguing but gave an internal shrug. Thus far she hadn’t proven all that valuable to him. Perhaps she would pursue a career that would make her a worthwhile contact, but as it stood she seemed more bothered by his front than by his true self. Relaxing a little, he smiled a truer grin.

 

“Not a fan of pleasantries?” he asked, mockingly.

 

Jazz scowled. “I get enough of that back at the mansion. Just tell me what you want. I’m sick of mind games.”

 

Kyouya arched an eyebrow. “My research suggested you were interested in psychology. Isn’t mind games your job?”

 

Jazz shot an irritable glare in his direction. “You do realize how creepy you just sounded, right? Running background checks on you classmates isn’t normal.”

 

“No?” he said blithely. “Well, my apologies if I offended you. We’ve arrived.”

 

Jazz looked at the classroom door and and then back at the creepy man, who had his professional smile back in place. He gestured her forward, as if to say ‘ladies first’ and Jazz glared at him before stepping though.

 

No one who acted that much like Vlad could be trusted.

* * *

The bell rang a few hours later and Haruhi found her new classmate with his face flat on his desk, snoring. Crossing her arms across her chest, she cleared her throat loudly and Danny flinched awake, looking wild-eyed before he recognized her.

 

“Uh… hey,” he said awkwardly wiping drool from his mouth. There was a pink mark on his check where his cheek had been stuck.

 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to come see my club but if you’re this tired it’s probably better you just go home.”

 

“Huh!?” Danny jolted. “Uh, no, I’d love to see your club, just time zones, you know. I’m down. What club are you in?”

 

Haruhi gave him a skeptical look. “You shouldn’t sleep in class,” she said bluntly, unable to hide her disapproval. “This school is very prestigious. You shouldn’t waste your opportunity to get an education by sleeping.”

 

Danny rubbed the back of his neck looking guilty but knowing better than to promise anything. “Sorry…” he said instead.

 

“Who’s this?” two voices said in unison and suddenly Haruhi had a set of twins draped over either shoulder, leering judgmentally at him. Danny suddenly felt self-conscious of how sloppy he must look with his wrinkled jacket and pink cheek and messy hair. He quickly tried to remedy the hair problem by running his fingers through it but the twins didn’t look impressed.

 

“This is Danny Fenton,” Haruhi said as though people hanging off her was completely normal. “The new student. I’m sure I mentioned him earlier.”

 

The twins looked disinterested.  “Yeah, sure, you were supposed to give him a tour of the school. You did that. So why are you still talking to him?” one of them said. Danny ducked his head. It just figured that he was still a loser thousands of miles from Casper High.

 

Haruhi scowled. “Don’t be rude, Hikaru. I was seeing if he wanted to see the club.”

 

Danny immediately stuck the name to the bright blue aura and felt slightly relieved that he had an easy, albeit ghostly, way of telling the boys apart. The power had been really trippy at first but at least he could add ‘telling people apart’ to the short list of it’s uses. Getting an idea of power levels and a vague idea of personalities was also on the list.

 

“Oh and why exactly would he be interested in the club?” the other twin asked.

 

“Is he gay?”  Hikaru began to ask, reaching for Danny’s chin but Danny instinctively caught the boy’s wrist the way a fighter might. Everyone, including Danny, seemed surprised. Hikaru was startled by how cold his hand was.

 

“Um… sorry,” Danny said awkwardly, letting the twin go. “I don’t like being touched.”

 

He offered an uncomfortable smile and the brother’s shared a look, agreeing that the new kid might be more interesting than they expected.

 

“So… we were talking about your club? I still haven’t found out what kinda club it is yet.”

 

Haruhi smiled, willing to put the oddness behind them. “It’s a host club. It’s full of weirdos but once you get past that everyone is really nice and it’s pretty fun.”

 

“Host club?” Danny repeated, eyebrows scrunching together at the unfamiliar term.

 

The twins struck a symmetrical pose and roses appeared in their hands, almost (but not really) by magic. “The Ouran High School Host Club is a club dedicated to entertaining bored young ladies and culturally enriching their lives with friendship, passion, and love.”

 

The twins came together like two dancers and someone, presumably a personal guard, started showering them with rose petals. Danny wasn’t as impressed as people normally were and just gave them a slightly blank stare.

 

“Why _?”_ his voice was totally dead-pan.

 

Haruhi laughed. “Because making people happy is fun. It’s kinda ridiculous to be honest, believe me I was thrown for a loop when I first joined, but the Host Club are good people and we do our best to help everyone we can.”

 

She then gave Danny one of her prettiest smiles and Danny blinked in surprise as though he was blinded by the kind expression. He wasn’t entirely used to people being nice to him.

 

“Well, if they’re good people,” Danny said. “I guess I have to meet them. Let’s go.”

 

The twins smirked dangerously. “After you.” they said.

 

Danny quickly packed his bag and stumbled a little over the leg one of the twins stuck out in front of him but to their great disappointment he didn’t fall down. Danny silently basked in the small victory of not being as clumsy as he was a year ago.

 

…only to hit his head on the door frame of the classroom. Why was being tall so hard? Why were door frames so short? This was a gigantic super rich school, why wouldn’t’ they build bigger doorways? He was starting to get why his dad always blasted his way into rooms, then he didn’t have to worry about small doorways.

 

The twins started laughing and Haruhi asked if he was okay. Danny just smiled sheepishly rubbing his forehead.

 

Haruhi took the lead, walking towards the music room. The twins took the rear wondering how else they could mess with the awkward boy. Danny seemed uneasy at having people behind him and seemed to pull into himself, like he was trying to make himself smaller.

 

“So I know who Hikaru is, I didn’t catch your name though?” he asked looking over at the boy with the pink aura.

 

That drew a surprised blink. “Kaoru…” the twin said, eyes narrowing with suspicion. Both twins shared a look but wrote it off as a coincidence. Even Haruhi hadn’t been able to tell them apart that quickly. Danny started a small mantra in his head pink is Kaoru- blue is Hikaru. Pink Kaoru- blue Hikarou. He felt like he was going to forget anyway but he didn’t want to be rude.

 

Falling back a little so he was walking in step with the twins he asked, “So twins, huh?”

 

The twin’s expressions instantly closed off because that was one of the most annoying things you could ask a twin. Up there with telling a tall person they’re tall or a fat person they’re fat. They already knew.

 

Danny floundered, “Uh… me and my cousin can pass for twins. We used to pull all sorts of pranks. Switch places when she was in town… ah…um… wanna see?”

 

His nervous laugh barely concealed the amount of panic he felt surrounded by their silent judging stares.

 

He pulled out his brick of a phone to search for a picture of Dani. The twins raised their eyebrows at the strange device. It looked ancient and simultaneously modern. It was thick and sturdy, probably heavy and inconvenient but it was also covered in glowing green accents and it had a touchscreen.

 

“You do know they make smaller phones right?” Kaoru asked wondering where he would even buy a phone that ugly.

 

Danny didn’t look up from scrolling through his photos. “This phone is special,” he said, with a shrug. “And smaller phones break too easily.” And aren’t Technus proof.

 

“You break phones?” Haruhi asked from slightly ahead of them.

 

“Yeah,” Danny said blushing a little. “I’m really clumsy.”

 

“We noticed,” the twins said in unison.

 

“Um… anyway, here’s a picture,” he held his phone for them to see.

 

The twins raised their eyebrows in surprised. They had been skeptical over how twin-like he and a cousin could really be. After all, their definition of identical was harsher than the laymen’s. They had to be aware of their symmetry at all times to pull off their act. However, Danny hadn’t been exaggerating.

 

The picture showed Danny, a year younger and skinnier and shorter, standing back to back with someone who looked almost exactly like him. it was actually difficult for them to decipher who was Danny and who was the cousin. The only differences was that one of them was an inch taller than the other and had longer eyelashes. They wore matching blue hoodies and red caps. By the twin’s standards it was a very good twin photo.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t twins?” Hikaru asked in surprise.

 

“Yeah… um, Dani’s the one who’s taller in the photo,” Danny said turning his phone so a curious Haruhi could see. “She’s around two years younger than me and she had just hit her growth spurt. She would not let me hear the end of the whole ‘I’m taller than you’ thing.”

 

“Dani?” Kaoru asked.

 

“Her?” Hikaru asked at the same time.

 

“Oh… yeah, I know it’s a bit confusing, but, yeah, my cousin is Dani with an -i instead of an –ny. Same name different people. And, yeah, my cousin is a girl.”

 

“You’re both really cute,” Haruhi said kindly. Her eyes twinkled and the twins felt a twinge of possessiveness over her. Danny seemed oblivious to her natural flirting however.

 

“Yeah, Dani’s like the best annoying cousin anyone could ask for. Sometimes when I’m really busy she’d go to school in my place and act like me. Or this other time, we dressed up as the twins from the shining and totally scared this bully who was always messing with me. Hang on I think I have a picture of that, too.”

 

He flipped through his phone some more and brought up a photo that was in a selfie format and looked decidedly not scary. He was cross-dressing in a black wig and pale blue dress. He was making a duck face, his cousin throwing up a peace sign by her eyes. In the background a large blond boy could be seen running for his life.

 

The twins burst out laughing and instantly decided that they liked this kid.

 

“Alright, Danny, who’s your parents?”

 

Danny looked uncomfortable. “My parents were Jack and Maddie Fenton of Fenton Works.”

 

“Fenton Works?” they had never heard of the company.

 

Haruhi could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. “Hey, we’ve arrived.”

 

She pointed to the doorway of music room three. And of course this one was big enough for Danny to walk though. Inconsistent architecture.

 

The twins were willing to press the subject further but they did have club duties to attend to. They shrugged and figured that Danny’s back story wouldn’t be that hard to find out.

 

Haruhi stepped forward and pushed the door opened…

 

And Danny was suddenly pelted with rose petals.

 

“Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!"


	2. Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets the host club

The onslaught of flowers faded to reveal a group of students gathered in the center of the room, posing. Danny wrinkled his nose at the strong perfumed smell. The entire situation felt slightly bizarre but his ghost sense hadn’t gone off so he didn’t know what to make of it.

 

“It’s just us,” Hikaru waved the group off. Danny hadn’t realized but the moment the petals started flying he had moved into a fighting stance. Feeling stupid, he relaxed again and looked around to see if anyone had notice. Haruhi and the twins were already moving into the room to start their club duties and Danny was left standing awkwardly in the doorway.

 

A small boy rushed forward and bounced on his feet in front of Danny. “Who are you? Are you friends with Haru-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan? You’re new here aren’t you? What’s your name?”

 

Danny leaned back. The blond boy was speaking so quickly that Danny could barely understand him and he had no room to answer the questions that he did understand.

 

“You’re the new student!” a grander voice said, and Danny briefly glanced up to find a taller blonde pointing at him and smiling widely. “Welcome to the Ouran High school Host Club. Have you come for business or pleasure?”

 

“Uh…” was all Danny could say before he was swept into the arms of the over dramatic one. Tamaki now had his arm around his shoulder and was gesturing at the room at large. Danny’s entire body tensed, but he was getting good at not automatically hitting people.

 

“What’s your type? Do you like the cool type? The boy lolita type? The mischievous twins? The wild type? the natural type?” the blonde was pointing to a member of the club with every word. The members seemed to make an effort to pose. “Or perhaps,” Tamaki dipped Danny. “You like the princely type?”

 

Danny scowled and pushed the boy off. “And I thought ghosts were weird.”

 

“I was just showing Danny the club, Tamaki-sempai,” Haruhi said wearily. “He’s not here as a customer.”

 

The dramatic blonde immediately started pouting. He moved through emotions at an alarming speed. “Harahi! Don’t confuse me like that! Don’t tell your dad you’re bringing boys home without warning!”

 

“Dad?” Danny squinted at the weird boy… Tamaki-sempai?

 

“You better not be after my dear Haruhi’s chastity, you hear! I’ll make you sorry,” Tamaki shouted pointing at Danny.

 

“Ah… no, I have a girlfriend!” Danny said. This seemed weird. Danny was pretty close friends with weird but human weird was different from ghost weird. Should he just roll with it? He was just going to roll with it.

 

“Ignore him, Danny,” Hurahi said placing a tray with a tea set down on one of the tables. “He’s just an idiot.”

 

Tamaka fell to the ground acting wounded. “Harahi!”

 

Danny looked around and no one else was acting like this was strange behavior so yep. He was rolling with it. “Oh, hey,” he said noticing a familiar face from this morning. “You’re Kyoya, right?”

 

The boy in the glasses smiled thinly and continued to take notes “Hello, Danny.”

 

“Wait! Mommy, you knew this interloper,” Tamaki whirled towards Kyoya. He was really energetic, huh?

 

Kyoya’s smile got thinner at being called mommy. “Haruhi and I were tasked with showing him and his sister around the school this morning. I mentioned it, I’m sure.”

 

“Oh, the adopted foreign commoner,” Tamaki said immediately calming down. If Danny hadn’t spent time around a variety of bipolar ghosts he might have whiplash. Tamaki turned back and gave Danny a considering look, hand on his chin. “He has more potential than you mentioned.”

 

“Yes, apparently he hit a growth spurt since his file was written,” Kyoya didn’t look up from his writing.

 

“Hmm,” Tamaki hummed. And started walking around Danny and poking and prodding him. Danny shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Could you please stop touching me?” Danny said resisting the urge to flinch or worse punch. He was steadily drawing into himself the way he would around Dash. It was less effective because of his now slightly larger size.

 

“He’s very muscular,” Tamaki said as though he hadn’t heard him. “ The scars are a bit of a problem but might work as a conversation piece. He could definitely stand to use some moisturizer and his eye bags are a nightmare. And all this hair has to go. But he has freckles! How cute! And you have beautiful eyes.”

 

Tamaki smiled brightly, back in front of him. Danny could admit that the boy was handsome, though Tucker would make fun of him if he found out that Danny thought that. “Thanks? You too?”

 

Tamaki seemed to grow more enthusiastic, “Twins!” he snapped his fingers and suddenly the twins were on him and pulling towards a row of pink curtains.

 

“Woah!” Danny said, easily slipping out of their hands. “What are you doing? I don’t like being dragged places. Especially after Moodswing here snaps his fingers and apparently you just know what that means? Who does that?”

 

The twins were staring at where they had just been holding Danny seconds ago. How had he…?

 

“Moodswing?” Tamaki repeated sounding hurt.

 

Haruhi gave a put upon sigh. “They’re gonna give you a makeover.”

 

Danny stared at her. “They do this often?”

 

Haruhi shrugged.

 

“Dressing people up is fun!” the short blond said bouncing like a bunny. “You’ll like it I promise. If you don’t believe me, than Usa-chan promises too.”

 

The boy held out a pink bunny and made it wave at him. “Um… I believe Usa-chan- who are you?”

 

The little blond gasped as he seemed to realize he hadn’t actually introduced himself.

 

“Hosts! Sound off!” Tamaki shouted.

 

“I’m Honey!” the little blonde said bouncing to stand across the room.

 

“Mori,” said the tall one. He was around the same height as Danny and that was the first word he’s said since Danny has arrived.

 

“Kaoru-” one of the twins said.

 

“And  Hikaru,” the other one finished. They posed together.

 

“Kyoya,” Kyoya said stiffly.

 

“Haruhi,” Haruhi said, tilting her head a bit and moving to stand with them.

 

“And I’m Tamaki!” the tall blond said moving to stand in the middle of the group. They were all posing dramatically and someone was throwing rose petals again. “Together we form the Ouran High school Host Club,” Tamaki spread his arms wide, “Welcome Danny Masters!”

 

Danny winced at the use of that hated name and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “What is this? A Voltron thing?”

 

“Presentation matters, Danny-kun,” Tamaki said wagging his finger. Then he seemed to realize something, “Wait, you like Voltron, too!”

 

Tamaki rushed towards him like an excited puppy. “Yeah?” Danny said, “I’ve only seen the recent American release though. None of the stuff from the eighties.”

 

“Oh, I’ve seen it, too!” Tamaki said over-enthusiastically. “It’s so cute how the Americans have started imitating eastern animation. These were the same people who made that wonderful Avatar show, yes? I hear they actually outsource to Korea, is that true?”

 

“Um… I don’t know,” Danny said leaning back slightly. “I don’t watch enough tv to know. I did watch Avatar the Last Airbender when I was younger. It was good.”

 

“Wait, Masters?” Kaoru said, interrupting them. “You said your last name was Fenton.”

 

“He’s recently adopted,” Kyoya cut in smoothly. “And if you were wondering, yes, he’s the adopted son of _the_ Vlad Masters, CEO of Masters Co, Dalv Corp, and Mcmasters.”

 

“Ohhhhh,” most of the club said in unison.

 

“Why didn’t you say so, Masters?” Kaoru said.

 

“Yeah, it makes way more sense that you’d be in our school if your the son of that guy,” Hikaru continued.

 

Danny looked a little green in the cheeks. “Uh…”

 

“Does it really matter?” Haruhi asked, trying to help.

 

“Well, yeah-”

 

A blue mist escaped Danny's mouth.

 

The wall was suddenly smashed in.

 

“Ghost child,” said a voice only Danny knew said. Standing, or more accurately floating, in the hole was a giant robot modeled to look muscular. It had glowing green eyes and a mohawk of fire. On its back were a row of bazookas. Everything about it was terrifying.

 

“BATHROOM!” Danny shouted clumsily and ran for it.

 

“Not so fast, whelp!” the robot said and a glowing green net shot out of it’s arm to capture Danny.

 

“Really?” Danny snapped. “When was the last time one of these things worked? Don’t you have laundry to pick up or something.”

 

“That’s later, first I have to complete the hunt. Your pelt is going to look fantastic on my wall.” the robot growled.

 

“Hiyah!” Honey did a flying kick at the robot in an attempt to free Danny, but to his great surprise he flew through the robot. A hologram? But it was solid enough to capture Danny.

 

“Hah! Petty humans! Do you really think you can stop the ghost zones greatest hunter?” the robot shouted.

 

Danny took the opportunity to blast his way out of the net using what looked like a wrist laser. “You know for the ghosts zones greatest hunter you kinda suck at capturing me.” The robot shot several of his rockets towards Danny and with surprising nimbleness Danny jumped and tumbled out of the way of every shot. “It’s almost like your too busy being Vlad’s lackey to get better at your job.”

 

“Danny!” Haruhi shouted from behind the table she and Tamaki had taken cover behind. “Why are you provoking that thing!?”

 

“I’m good enough to know what you care about, whelp!” the robot said turning his rocket towards where she was hiding.

 

“I don’t think so!” a girl shouted and the robot was blasted with a large acid green shot. The robot flew back with a cry. There, standing in the doorway with a very big gun, was Jazz Fenton

 

“Nice save,” Danny grinned at his sister. “Swap you.”

 

He tossed her his phone and she tossed him her gun. Danny turned the weapon on the robot and shot him down a second time before he could even open his mouth to monologue.

 

“Lemme guess,” Jazz said, easily signing into his phone. “Protocol Samsa?”

 

“If you would?” Danny grinned.

 

“Do you guys do this often?” Hikaru called, hiding behind an overturned couch with his brother.

 

“Whelp!” the robot growled standing, barely damaged. Danny jumped on top of a table keeping the robot’s attention on him.

 

“Hey, Skulker,” he said cockily. “I think you have some studying to do.”

 

Another rocket blew up the table beneath under Danny’s feet and he did a front flip off of it landing in a crouching position, aiming his gun again. “And not just in aiming.”

 

“I don’t think so!” Another bigger gun started folding out of the robots arm. Only to be interrupted by a small beep. The robot looked at a pager that was built into his armor. “Check out book on purple back gorilla.” A jetpack on the robots back activated and blasted him out of the room. “This isn’t even the same suit as the one with that beeper! Why does this keep happening!? Curse you ghost child,” the robot cried as who flew away.

 

Danny blew the smoke of his gun and grinned at his success for a moment. Than he realized that the room he was standing in was in complete shambles. “Uh…” he said looking at the Host Club as the crawled out from their hiding spots. “I don’t suppose you’d believe glitchy nanny bot, would you?”

 

“A nanny bot that threatens to skin you and hang you on it’s wall?” Hikaru started.

 

“And has bazookas and rockets and glow in the dark nets?” Kaoru continued.

 

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s very glitchy.”

 

“Hmm,” Kyoya hummed. “I’ve calculated that between the you and the robot, you've done around 1,326,492,180,000 yen in damages. He beat your record of most property damage done in one day, Haruhi.”

 

Danny paled dramatically and Haruhi was right with him. The girl looked slightly mortified.

 

“We needed to do some remodeling anyway,” Tamaki hummed.

 

“I don’t suppose you could put that on Vla- I mean dad’s tab can you?” Danny said looking slightly sick.

 

“Of course,” Kyoya said pulling out one of his phones. He clicked a button and raised it to his ear. “Hello Mister Masters...”

 

If Danny had looked pale before he looked positively green now. “He’s going to kill me,” he muttered. Jazz walked over and patted him on the shoulder. “Or worse…”

 

“I’m sorry,” Haruhi said in a cracking voice, “But am I the only one bothered by the fact that a giant robot just broke in and tried to kill us?”

 

“It was really scary,” Honey said, not looking bothered at all. “Right, Takashi?”

 

Mori silently nodded in agreement.

 

“Oh,” Tamaki clapped, apparently behind the curve. “Was that some kinda mech, Danny!?”

 

“Wha…” Danny asked, looking a lot smaller and younger than he had when he was fighting the ‘mech’.

 

“Like from Voltron!” Tamaki said, always able to make the best of a situation. “Or was it remote controlled. What kind of protocol does the robot run under? I’m sure you can pay us back in no time if you start selling that thing. I can’t tell you how many people who would want a robot that advanced.”

 

“Boss,” Kaoru said, looking at Tamaki like he was an idiot. “Masters just said it was glitchy. And it literally just tried to kill us. I don’t think anyone wants a robot that does that.”

 

“Not to mention it was ugly,” Hikaru added.

 

Kyoya closed his phone with a click. “Well, I have good news, Mister Masters is capable of footing the bill, no harm done. However when i suggested that some punishment was in order for causing the damage in the first place, Mister Masters agreed, so for the foreseeable future you’ll be working for us Danny-kun.”

 

Kyoya’s smile was as dark and evil as one of Vlad’s, more even. It was like the lighting in the room had been adjusted to cast him in shadow.

 

“Oh we have another dog, mommy,” Tamaki smiled, coming up to lean against Kyoya’s shoulder and take advantage of the lighting. “You know what that means.”

 

The twins smiled sharply and grabbed Danny by either arm. “Make-over!” they said in unison and dragged Danny away.

 

"Seriously, am I the only one bothered by the fact that we almost died!?" Haruhi said.


End file.
